Danger Mouse And Jeopardy Mouse Forever
by Fierrochase1103
Summary: Baron VonGreenback has returned! And he has set his sights on America. Now Jeopardy has to recruit the help of DM to defeat this foe. But are there more things going on beneath Jeopardy's tough exterior? Rated T just in case. No Dangerfold
1. Episode One

**Ok, I am being a rebel right now. I am one of the few people to ship DM and Jeopardy Mouse. You cant say they dont make a cute couple though. So let me know what you think.**

Chapter One:

Narrator: Jeopardy was supposed to be training, but she was hungry. So she went to her apartment to get something to eat. After grabbing a small salad, she sat down on her couch to eat it. She picked up the remote to watch a show to distract her, but instead she got a huge picture of the chief.

JM: Sir!

Narrator: as she stands up, her plate falls to the ground and shatters.

JM: *looks down for a brief second* Dang it

General: Jeopardy! We have a mission for you. As you know, Baron VonGreenback has been terrorizing the US, our sources say that it is because Danger Mouse kept stopping him in Britain so he went where Danger Mouse was not. We need you too—

JM: Take down Baron?! Dont worry General you can count on m—

General: NO! We need you to go to Britain to get Danger Mouse!

JM: You must be kidding me. DM is the most unsufferable, foolish, childish, handsome–

JM: Crud

General: What was that last part Jeopardy?

JM: *Looks around franticly* _ummm, NOTHING! BYE GOT TO GO GENERAL! MY UMM OVEN IS ON!_

General: But you dont even coo–

Narrator: Jeopardy franticly turned off the TV and collapsed on the couch, panting like a dog. DM is probably the only thing that could ever make Jeopardy lose her cool like that–

JM: SHUT UP!

Narrator: No

JM: Ugh

JM: I might as well get this over with.

Narrator: So Jeopardy changed into her normal pink and black/purple _(not sure which one)_ jumpsuit, and boarded her jet. Normally, she would fly it herself, but she was distracted and needed to try to compose herself. About five hours of utter boredom, she landed in Britain. She had her plane wait for her, and headed to DM's postbox. Inside, DM and Penfold had been having a slow week.

Penfold: Cor Chief! This week has been really nice!

DM: Nice? More like absolutely boring!

Narrator: Suddenly, a loud banging shook the apartment and Coronel K's hologram popped up.

Coronel K: DM! Some bloke wearing a motorbike helmet is knocking down the door! Deal with them!

DM: Yes Chief! Right away!

Narrator: So DM quickly pulled up the live security feed of the door to see, a masked figure knocking on their door. It was Jeapoardy but they didnt know this _(hence the helmet)_

JM: Open the door Danger Mouse! It is of utmost importance!

Narrator: DM heard this figure yelling but couldnt understand what they were saying. So he went downstairs, against Penfold's many precautions, and opened the door.

DM: Who are you, and what is your business here–?

Narrator: As Jeopardy took off her helmet, DM froze. How had he not realised it before? The confident stance, the large brown ears, the long black hair. Of course it was Jeopardy! He should have cleaned himself up! He was so embarrased! He quickly tried to smooth down his hair and brush crumbs off his shirt, until he realised that Jeapoardy was still standing there.

DM: J-Jeapoardy Mouse, it is a true pleasure to see you again.

JM: Wish I could say the same Danger Mouse, now that we have conckuded pleasantries, I need your help.


	2. Episode 2

Narrator: "I need your help" When Jeopardy said that, his whole world turned upside down. Jeopardy Mouse just asked _him_ , Danger Mouse, for advice! It was unfathomable! He had always thought of Jeopardy as a "DIY" kind of girl. She never asked for help. Especially not from him. She probably thought he was immature, reckless, irresponsible, etcetera. Secretly, they had both unknowingly held a deep respect for one another, no matter how much they denied it. But Danger Mouse was one of the world's _best_ secret agent. So he sucked it up, and led her inside like a true gentleman. He noticed that as he led her on a tour around the postbox, when he would _accidentally_ touch her hand or arm or something, she would cringe and shrug away. This was much different than the Jeopardy Mouse he had met before. So after the tour, they went back to the living room where Penfold had fallen asleep on the couch. DM just picked him up, and placed the small hamster on the ottoman.

JM: Aren't you worried he might wake up?

DM: Nah, he sleeps through everything.

JM: If you say so

DM: Can I get you anything to drink, Madam?

JM: No thank you, also please don't call me madam. It makes me feel old and british.

DM: What's wrong with that?

JM: Uh. You know what, never mind. Let's just head to my jet, and I'll give you the laydown on the way. It's like a ten hour flight **_(I totally just guessed with that, that might not be correct)_** so we'll have _plenty_ of time.

DM: Okay then, let's go.

Narrator: So they went to the airport, and boarded Jeapoardy's private jet. It was not that big, so there was little space between them. Again, Jeapoardy did not fly, she wanted to rest before the mission.

JM: Ok, so Baron (Von)Greenback, has come over to the US and is causing all sorts of problems. Everythig we try on him does not even _faze_ him. We are requesting your services to take down this villain, and save the US.

DM: If you say so Mada–, I mean Jeapoardy. Anyhoo, it is late and we should probably rest before tomorrow.

Narrator: He looked over at JM just to seethat she had already passed out. He noticed the way she scrunched into a small ball when she slept. He chuckled as he thought to hinself how cute that was, as he fell asleep.


	3. Episode Three

**This fanfic might seem slow, but trust me, it will be worth it when I get far enough. This should be the last slow chapter, and then everything will be all _BANG BOOM CRASH KAPOW_** **and stuff. So bear with me.**

Narrator: Early the next morning, an extremely stressed and anxious Jeapoardy paces the cargo hold. This was her favorite place on the jet, it was so simple and plain, and uncomplicated. She normally came down here to clear her mind and meditate, but today, she couldn't her head kept filling with images of him. Danger Mouse. No matter what she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about his cute smile, his deep laugh, the way he was always so polite even though she treated him like trash. Like he was hoping that if he kept trying, kept pushing, she would warm up to him. But she threw the thought away and groaned. She was a proffesional super spy, she did not have time for this kind of junk. Or did she? No, no she did not. She went back up to the cockpit, where the pilot informed her that they would be over the drop zone in half an hour. So she went to go get DM and Penfold.

JM: DANGER MOUSE GET UP! COME ON PENFOLD! WE NEED TO GET READY!

DM: UGH Five more minutes.

JM: *huffs, then smiles to herself* No, we will be over the drop zone in twenty five minutes. COME ON

DM: Fine

Penfold: WHAT?! DROP ZONE?! ARE YOU MAD?!?!

JM: No, I am efficient. Besides, I am not going to force you to come. The plane will head back to my place, so you can wait there if you want.

Penfold: Really?! You would let me stay behind?!

JM: Ya, I guess. I mean, if Danger Mouse is alright with it.

DM: Ah, why not. But if we need you, you must come quickly.

Penfold: Yes Chief!

Pilot: We are approaching the drop zone.

JM: Ok, Danger Mouse, come with me.

Narrator: While Jeopardy headed to the cargo hold, DM looked back at Penfold, who had a smug smile on his face. DM just scowled, and followed Jeopardy. You see, earlier while Jeopardy was in the cargo hold thinking about DM, DM was thinking about her. He had told Penfold how he fancied her, but didn't know how to tell her. So he had asked Penfold to stay by his side during the mission, so that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Penfold just shrugged and refused to promise anything. So now you see why DM was so peeved that Penfold stayed back. So, fast forwarding to the present, DM and Jeopardy were putting on their parachute gear. DM was struggling to put on his glider thing (You know, the thing that he glides on like a flying squirrel, the red and yellow thing) So Jeopardy had to help him. It was a bit hard because he kept squirming when she touched him.

JM: Can you please stop moving?

DM: I'm sorry, but my side is ticklish, and you keep tickling me!

Narrator: He said this between fits of laughter. Jeopardy had always found his laugh to be so full and content, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

JM: There you go, all finished.

DM: Thank you

JM: No problem, we should be right over the drop zone now, so we better move.

Narrator: She pushed a button, and the large door slid down. As she moved to the edge carefully, DM thought that with her hair flowing behind her, and the sun shining on her face, she looked absolutely ravishing. She noticed him staring and frowned.

JM: What?

DM: Nothing, nothing at all.

JM: um, ok. Anyways, we are right over the drop zone, we need to go.

DM: Ladies first.

Narrator: Jeopardy rolled her eyes, and jumped out before he could see her blushing profusely. As she fell, she felt the rushing wind against her face and saw all the clouds whiz by. She looked up and saw Danger Mouse a couple feet above her, pointed like an arrow. As they neared the ground, they spread their arms, and immediately shot upwards. When they reached the ground, they took off their parachute things and folded them in their pockets. Then they argued for about ten minutes about how to find the Baron. Eventually, Jeopardy agreed to use the Danger car, but only if she could drive. Danger Mouse knew that was the final offer, so he complied. He called the car, and tossed Jeopardy the keys, and they set out in search of Baron VonGreenback. They finally found him on a cliff overlooking New York. They exited the car to confront him.

JM: Let's go around the back and sneak in.

DM: I hate to disagree, but let's go and surprise him in the front. That's more fun!

JM: What kind of secret agent wants to make missions more FUN?

Narrator: But she was talking to empty space because DM had already started walking around to the front of Greenback's vehicle. Grumbling to herself, she grudgingly followed. When they reached the front, DM pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it.

DM: BARON VON GREENBACK! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! STEP OUT OF THE GIANT TOAD WITH YOUR HANDS UP!

JM: This is never going to work.

Greenback: YOU VILL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST. STILETTO, FIRE UP ZEE SONIC THRUSTERS!

Stiletto: SI, BARONI, A-FIRING THE A-SONIC THRUSTERS!

Narrator: Faster than lightning, the huge robotic road flew up and out of sight. Jeopardy looked over at DM fuming.

JM: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, BLOW-HARD MOUSE? BARON GREENBACK JUST ESCAPED! MY WHOLE REPUTATION IS ON THE LINE, AND IF WE FAIL, I COULD BE DISMISSED FROM THE FORCE ENTIRELY! AND YOU JUST BLEW ANY CHANCE WE HAD OF SUCCESS! GOOD JOB IDIOT MOUSE! VERY GOOD JOB!

DM: WELL I AM SORRY, KILLJOY MOUSE. HOW WAS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!

JM: I KNEW BRAIN-DEAD MOUSE, IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED, WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS SITUATION. I can't believe I actually thought you could possibly be one of the greatest agents I have met.

Narrator: With that, she sent a look so cold it could freeze water at him, and took a running jump off the cliff. As DM ran to the edge frantically, he saw her glide up, and over the skyline. As she flew away, he sat down on the cliff and sighed. This did not go how he expected. In his mind, he would have gone and confronted the Baron, then he would surrender at the sound of DM's voice. Finally, Jeopardy would see him as something other than a big joke. He would finally earn her respect, he knew her loving him back was a long shot. But what he didn't know, was that she had always had respect for him. And now he just tossed it off a cliff and watched it fly off into the sunset. After sitting for a couple minutes, he realised that he could still make it up to her. He got in the Danger Car and headed to her apartment.

 **Ok, that was A LOT of drama, New Housemice Of New York**


	4. Bye

Yeah, its been forever since i lastlooked at this and i dont even think anyone is reading it. So im gonna delete it. Bye bye


End file.
